


High

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Shotgunning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Please keep the hoodie on” He murmured, his voice deeper and raspy. “You look so hot in my clothes” He added in an afterthought and licked his lips as your underwear fell to the floor and you stepped out of it.***********In which Shawn and the reader get high and end up fucking in his living room





	High

He was a sight for sore eyes. Leaning back into his plush couch, feet propped up on the coffee table where he had a single candle burning while an episode of Friends was playing on the TV. The joint between his fingers was the second of the night and you already felt the effects of it. And you could tell he did too. It was written in his lazy and glassy eyes, the way his lips were tugged up into a smug smirk and the way his cheeks were perfectly rosy. He didn’t say a single word, simply reached his free hand out to you and waited until you slowly stepped over to him. The simple touch of his hand curling around yours and tugging you closer sent a flash of sparks up your arm and you felt your cheeks heating up. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful” He murmured and guided you to straddle his lap, his hand eagerly trailing up your bare thigh as soon as you settled down.

You were wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of panties, your hair freely falling down your back in loose waves. Giving him a lazy grin, you took the joint from his hand and brought it up to your lips. You kept your eyes on his while you took a deep drag, seeing even in the dim light how his eyes dilated. The feeling of his hand sliding up your thigh and around to rest on one of your buttcheeks made your skin heat up, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as you tilted your head back and slowly exhaled the smoke after holding it in your lungs for a few seconds. You liked him like this- all soft and ruffled hair and utterly relaxed beneath you, no trace of worry or stress visible on his features. It’s not like this was the only way he ever got to fully relax, but it definitely helped.

Taking the blunt from you, he shifted and spread his legs a little more. You were aware that he was already half-hard in his sweatpants and from the glimpse you had gotten of the outline of his dick pushing against the fabric you were sure that he was going commando tonight. Your hands reached out, placing flat on his chest and feeling the way it expanded as he sighed deeply. “Got me so wrapped around those fingers” He mumbled. He was often like this when the two of you got high- his voice low and rumbling deep within his chest like he simply couldn’t be bothered to speak up properly. And if anyone thought that he gave you a lot of compliments while non-intoxicated they had never experienced him like this. Raising the joint to his lips, you watched as his lips closed around it while taking a deep breath.

His hand moved up to the back of your neck, the other loosely holding the joint between two fingers out of reach so the lit end couldn’t come in touch with your bare legs. He pulled you in, closed lips pressing against yours and he didn’t even need to let you know what he wanted as your lips instantly parted against his. With a tiny smile he opened his mouth and tilted his head a little to keep your lips sealed as the smoke slowly filled your mouth and lungs. Your hands moved to his broad shoulders, nails curling into his T-shirt while your hips rolled against his. A groan fell from his throat and caused him to pull back, watching with darkened eyes as you once again exhaled the smoke. “Fuck” You whispered and moved a hand up to tangle into his tousled hair. His touch on your skin seemed so intense as he placed his hand on your lower back beneath the hoodie to keep you from slipping off his lap while he leaned forward to toss the blunt into the ashtray on the table before he relaxed back into the cushions.

Finally having both hands free, he immediately started exploring your body like he had never gotten to touch you before while you leaned in for a kiss. His tongue licked into your mouth and his fingertips danced up and down your back in a touch that was so light and yet had your skin tingling. Your body craved his touch, craved to feel him in a way that overwhelmed you already. It was like nothing but his hands on your skin and his lips on yours were important. You shifted against him with a quiet moan that was muffled against his mouth and finally felt his cock pushing against your centre even with the layers of clothes still in between you. Blood rushed in your ears and you arched your chest as he moved his hands to your front. Nimble fingertips teased along your sides and over your stomach before they moved up to cup your boobs. But before you could let the sensation consume you and get lost in him he broke away from your lips with a soft giggle. It brought you back to reality and calmed your racing heart a little. “You’re not wearing a bra” He whispered with a childish smile that made him look like Christmas had come around earlier this year.

You couldn’t help but laugh and drop your head forward, seeing the motions of his hands as he circled your nipples with his thumbs under your hoodie. “Shawn…”

“Love your boobies” He mumbled giggling. That was the huge difference between you- while your senses heightened and you became overly sensitive to his touch he got relaxed and giggly, like he had all the time in the world and there wasn’t a tour waiting for him. He seemed so carefree when you lifted your head to look at him again, your hand combing through his hair with a soft smile. And yet he somehow managed to turn the playful mood into something raw with a simple pinch of your nipples and a gentle buck of his hips. Placing a tender peck on his lips, you climbed off his lap and reached for the waistband of your panties. “Please keep the hoodie on” He murmured, his voice deeper and raspy. “You look so hot in my clothes” He added in an afterthought and licked his lips as your underwear fell to the floor and you stepped out of it.

Pushing himself up just as much as necessary, he grasped the collar of his T-shirt and pulled it off, carelessly tossing it aside and leaning back into the couch. You watched with eager eyes as he pushed his sweatpants down until they pooled around his ankles where he left them, not bothering to kick them off completely while his hand immediately wrapped around the base of his hard length. To him you looked like a goddess standing there in nothing but his favorite hoodie, the effects of the weed clear in your lust-filled and relaxed eyes. He bit his bottom lip and let his gaze trail down your bare legs while moving his hand up along his shaft, jaw clenching visibly as he reached the sensitive tip. He silently wondered to himself how he could ever deserve such a gorgeous girlfriend as you took the joint again before you swung a leg over him and straddled his lap, his hands pushing under the hoodie to rest on your hips.

He tugged you closer, his eyes following your every movement while you brought the joint up to your lips and inhaled deeply. You held the smoke in your lungs while you quickly twisted to toss the blunt into the ashtray again before you turned back to him. He kneaded your hips and eagerly stretched up to you as you grasped his jaw in your free hand, though he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when you stopped him from kissing you. One of your fingers tugged on his bottom lip, his mouth immediately opening while he kept looking up to you with something pleading written in his eyes that made heat pool in your lower stomach. Head tilting down, you kept your eyes on him while you slowly blew the smoke into his mouth without letting your lips touch his. His eyes fell closed and a blissed expression took over his features, one of his hands sneaking in between your legs and fingers touching your clit before you properly realized what he was doing.

You bit your bottom lip, but the moan left your throat anyway as your head tilted back, your eyes closing. He rubbed slow circles over your clit that already had you clenching around nothing before he slowly pushed two fingers into you. You tightly gripped his shoulders and slowly rocked your hips against his hand while you sloppily kissed him, whining when he pulled away and his hand left your body. Watching with darkened eyes how he brought his hand up to lick his finger clean, you shifted closer and ground your center against his hard length. He moaned around his finger before he reached down, his fingers digging into your hips as he guided you to rock against him, his tip brushing your clit on every stroke upwards and giving both of you some much needed relief. _“Fuck_ ” He sighed followed by a quiet giggle. You clutched to his strong shoulders, face hidden in his neck as his hands cupped your ass and helped you rock your hips, allowing his cock to slide back and forth between your folds and brushing over your clit on every stroke upwards. “My girl’s so ready for me”

You could hear the grin in his voice but couldn’t bring yourself to respond. His grip on your butt sent sparks all the way up your spine that only intensified by the stimulation you received. Another giggle left his lips as you started mouthing along his neck, his head tilting back to silently encourage you to keep going. His chest moving faster as you sucked a bruising kiss near his pulse point, low sounds rumbling in his throat. The feeling of your lips on his neck was so familiar and yet it never failed to have his heart racing, no matter if it was in moments like these or when you gave him these small kisses on the side of his neck in random moments to comfort him and silently remind him that you loved him.

He already looked utterly fucked as you forced yourself to pull back after leaving your mark on him, his eyes heavy lidded. His hands moved to your waist in a strong grip like he wanted to support you as you pushed yourself up on your knees, something pleading written in his blown eyes. Gaze dropping, he swallowed heavily and watched how you reached down to guide him, his tip disappearing between your folds just a second later. The sight combined with the feeling of your warm and wet walls surrounding him as you sunk down on him made him release a quiet whimer that turned into a soft moan when you settled down on his lap again.

The feeling of him finally stretching your walls in the best way was almost relieving, your head falling back with a deep exhale and your eyes falling closed. It’s not like you needed a moment to get adjusted to him- after having been with him for so long you were more than used to the short moment of discomfort that vanished as quick as it had come. Other times you simply liked feeling him unmoving inside of you for just a few second, to relish in the feeling of being so intimate with him, but this time you needed it to ground yourself. If you had thought that the sensation of his hands on your skin was already intense then you were obviously very wrong.

His soft and quiet voice pulled you out of your thoughts. “Hey, honey. You okay?” His hands were gently tracing up and down your sides under your hoodie and the lazy and satisfied expression on his features was replaced by worry, his eyebrows furrowed a little. It was then that you noticed that you had lost track of time, having no idea how long you had been sitting on top of him completely unmoving. Cupping his face in your hands, you gave him a little smile and leaned in to capture his lips in a slow kiss.

His hands dropped to your hips as you started moving, his teeth biting your bottom lip while a deep groan fell from his throat. “Totally fine” You breathed, letting your hands rest on his shoulders and reveling in the feeling of his tip sliding along your walls and creating a breathtaking friction. His hands slid to your ass again, his grip tightening as he helped you slowly bounce on his cock while he looked up to you with pleased eyes. A little grin played on his lips and his quiet moans and groans filled the living room every now and then.

It was rather messy and giggly- the way he sloppily kissed you over and over, too lost in the pleasure you gave him to fully concentrate on kissing you. The way he kept tightening his grip on you and rocked his hips off the couch only to stop seconds later, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to be in control or let you take the lead. The way he grinned like he couldn’t be any prouder when he shifted his hips and seemingly created the right angle that had you crying out on your next move down. “Hmm, there we go” He hummed, giggling when you sighed.

“Stop being so cocky” You mumbled and bit your lip as he shifted his hips off the couch while holding you in place, thrusting as deep as possible. “Fuck, _Shawn”_ You whispered.

Suddenly his hands left you, instead quickly pushing your hoodie up just past your chest and not hesitating to latch his mouth to your chest. Neither of you bothered to take the hoodie off completely. One of his hands stayed on your ribcage while the other snuck lower, two of his fingers finding your clit again. Your head titled back and your hands moved to his hair, tugging on the curls while your chest arched and low moans left your lips. He switched sides after a couple of seconds, giving your other breast just the same amount of attention while you were getting closer and closer, the movements of your hips getting frantic. “Want to switch?” He murmured against your skin, knowing that your legs usually got tired pretty quickly.

You shook your head, a gasp falling from your lips as he lifted his head to nibble on your earlobe. “No, just don’t stop” You breathed and reached down to hold on to his wrist like you wanted to stop him from moving his hand away. His calloused fingertips skillfully rubbed over your clit in all the right ways to have your thighs trembling on either side of him.

The amount of pleasure he gave you was almost overwhelming. You knew that you were so close, not even managing to tell him before he bucked his hips off the couch again and successfully pushed you over the edge. His name repeatedly fell from your mouth as you came around him, your walls clenching and hips stopping all movements. You were barely aware of his head burying into your neck and his length heavily twitching inside of you before he came with a groan that was muffled against your neck.

He was grasping at your hips and thighs, moaning several curse words against your skin as you slowly came down from your high and felt him do the same. His arms wrapped around you, hands roaming your back while he panted against your neck. Your hands rubbed over his shoulder blades, your chest also moving with quickened breaths.

“Shit” Your voice wasn’t breathy and satisfied anymore, but rather alarmed. He quickly pulled back and looked at you with wide eyes, not sure what could possibly be wrong. “We’re gonna stain your couch”

Wordlessly staring at you for a second, he dropped his head against your shoulder with a chuckle. “And I was actually worried for a second” He grinned and placed a kiss on the side of your neck before he looked at you again. “Honey” He said when he realized that you were serious. “It’s a couch. We can clean it. It’s no big deal”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
